Advanced imaging plays a vital role in neuro-oncology research. The goal of this Imaging Core, Core 4, is to provide expertise and access to advanced imaging equipment required by the various projects of this P01 proposal. The objective of the Core is to organize the needs of Projects 1-4 and match them with the requisite know-how and advanced technology. We will accomplish our objectives in three specific aims: Specific Aim 1: To utilize non-invasive imaging to diagnose GBM, evaluate longitudinal progression, and response to therapy. Specific Aim 2: To directly radiolabel our novel targeted therapeutics and evaluate long-term biodistribution and tumor targeting. Specific Aim 3: To image loco-regional therapy administration to ensure proper placement of our advanced delivery vehicles and proper therapeutic distribution. Thus, Core 4 will provide indispensable services to all Projects in this PPG application. It will comply with one of the most important requirements in developing efficient drug delivery means by offering direct visualization of malignant lesions, access of drugs to these lesions and changes in their response to therapy. Core 4 integration with all the projects represents a considerable strength of our PPG application.